fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joshschi887766
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Joshschi887766, and thank you for your contribution to Fable III! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Michaeldsuarez (Talk) 20:26, March 16, 2010 Image Licensing :You need to licence File:N359520.jpg as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not too sure who to license it to, I got it from here though http://www.fantasticfiction.co.uk/d/peter-david/fable-balverine-order.htm. Maybe license it to the author because I can't see any mention of a publisher. And I'm not sure if it should be licensed to Lionhead. Joshschi887766 10:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Then I think we should give it this one, which I think fits best: This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under United States copyright law. I'll go do that now. Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) You're just too good Endoc. Joshschi887766 05:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) G'day mate Its good to see more people from our countries here on wikia's like this :) Good old New Zealand and Australia aye?Alpha Lycos 16:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Aha yes, united by our history, divided by a small space over the sea. I'm surprised there isn't more, I've got a few friends who enjoy Fable. Joshschi887766 12:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't have many friends interested in RPG games so I'm like the only major Fable player in my group. Though my cousin has gotten into it thanks to me lol Alpha Lycos 12:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Lol, my cousin got me into, even though he doesn't play it anymore. I think the friends I have that do play are too busy on their 360s to go on here. Joshschi887766 12:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I always lurk on here lol I mainly use here for finding the latest info about the Fable Series, mostly Fable III at present. If I had TLC I would own all the released Fable mainstream games lol Alpha Lycos 12:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on here tranferring info I find out on the Lionhead Forums and fixing things up. Some people don't even try to use proper grammar and punctuation. Though alot of registered users do. Joshschi887766 13:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh yea I've noticed that too. I try to help out where I can around here, removing irrelevant info and fixing grammar and such. Alpha Lycos 13:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC)